


共夜

by leader0920



Category: all汶
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leader0920/pseuds/leader0920
Kudos: 8





	共夜

3p  
不上升  
bmw

运动会结束后的李汶翰，带着他的一金一银两铜蹦蹦跳跳的和队友往回走，开心就快要溢出来了。走着走着突然被拽进一个熟悉的拥抱里，凭借身高差感觉到是陈宥维。陈宥维指了指面前的电线杆，带着笑意捏了捏他的后颈，李汶翰吐了吐舌头，小声说了句谢谢，快速抽离了这个拥抱。

殊不知这一番动作，撩的陈宥维几乎硬了起来，看着小兔子的背影，想到他今天一天对自己的撩拨，仗着人多对自己动手动脚，时不时戳一下捏一下，陈宥维忍得几乎冒火，却也只能捏一捏他的脖子，手心的温度高的吓人，偏偏李汶翰还不自知，依偎在他身边，还一声一声宥维的叫着，陈宥维能忍到回酒店，已经可以去申请世界记录了。

落后几步的胡春杨将这一切尽收眼底，面色又冷峻了几分。李汶翰没看到身后的陈宥维意味深长的笑容，也全然没察觉到今晚会迎来什么。蹦蹦跳跳的回到单人间。刚洗澡出来，就看到坐在沙发上的陈宥维。

陈宥维朝他招了招手，带着一贯的笑容，李汶翰最爱看他笑，就像夏天里带着水汽的冰可乐，于是乖乖走了过去，刚一凑近，就被拽着坐在了陈宥维的怀里，李汶翰刚想扭动着脱离这个怀抱，就感受到了下面的炙热，瞬间安分下来。

陈宥维一手揽着李汶翰的腰，一手摩挲着他的脖子，将他牢牢定在腿上。李汶翰被屁股下面的硬物烫的软了身子，看向陈宥维的眼睛，里面满满的都是他，心里一软，主动将自己送到了陈宥维嘴边。

舌头被亲密的吮吻，含在嘴里打转，李汶翰被亲的呜呜咽咽，快喘不过气才被放开，来不及咽下的口水被陈宥维一一舔舐，又顺着嘴角一路亲上去，等到李汶翰匀了气息，又覆上去，温柔又强势的掠夺着嘴里的空气。

水声在不大的房间里被无限放大，李汶翰的睡袍早已散开，眼睛里氤氲着水汽，嘴唇红红的水光潋滟，一副任人宰割的乖巧模样。

陈宥维一边啄吻着李汶翰的脸，一边用指腹绕着胸前的两点打转，就是不进入主题，诚心要逗眼前的小兔子，李汶翰受不了的往陈宥维手上蹭，最后索性心一横，自己动手，一只手自己抚摸那一点，然后抬眼去看陈宥维，另一只手缓慢的拉开拉链，像弹钢琴一样点点触碰。

陈宥维只能自食其果，倒吸一口凉气，捏着李汶翰的下巴深吻，另一只手伸向睡袍的下摆，轻轻松松褪下最后一层遮挡，顺顺利利的插入一根手指，突然的异物感让李汶翰抖了一下，随即又被陈宥维拉进欲望的漩涡里，沉溺不可自拔。

屋内的水声越来越大，当已经可以容纳三根手指时，李汶翰已经红透了，睡袍整个被扔在地上，光溜溜的李汶翰和好整以暇只拉开拉链的陈宥维放在一起有着奇妙的和谐感。李汶翰倒是不这么认为，他一边在陈宥维耳边轻喘，一边动手去扯他的衬衫。陈宥维其实也已经忍到极限了，配合着李汶翰的动作，拍了他屁股一下。

“我要进去了”

“唔，嗯，快点，啊——”

虽然扩张的很不错了，但俩人算算也是很久没做了，撕裂感还是席卷了李汶翰。其实他平时贼坚强，训练那么辛苦都不喊累的，到了床上却娇气的不行，哼哼唧唧的扭着身子，嘴里说着：“不要了不要了，痛”。陈宥维耐着性子哄他，倒也是哄习惯了：“翰翰，旺旺，乖，很快就好了，再忍忍好不好”，身下的动作却是没停，一鼓作气的进去了。

今夜的星星很多，微风吹动，星星都跟着一闪一闪的，屋里的两个人缠缠绵绵。

陈宥维就着插入的姿势从沙发上站起来，李汶翰没有着力点，只能紧紧搂住陈宥维的脖子，又更深了一些。陈宥维带着他硬是在房间里走了两圈，李汶翰被插的抽抽噎噎，后穴不自觉的收紧，夹的陈宥维倒吸一口凉气，伸手又大了两巴掌，肉浪波动，奢靡难言。

转战到床上时李汶翰已经快到极限，陈宥维却掐住了不让他释放，李汶翰难受的紧，什么称呼都叫了，“宥维，阿维，哥哥，老公，给我，给我”，不知道是被哪个词语取悦了，看着身下面色潮红，泪痕交错的小可怜，陈宥维放开了手，李汶翰射了出来，绞的陈宥维差点没忍住，撑着又抽插了十几下，也射了出来。

射过一轮的李汶翰恢复了一丝清明，后知后觉的不好意思起来，整个人躲进被子里，陈宥维宠溺的笑了笑，伸手去捞人，在触感极好的皮肤上流连，拢住不算小的胸揉捏，轻松挑起小兔子的情欲，两个人又黏黏糊糊的吻在一起，下身贴在一起，都硬的笔直。就着刚才的润滑，陈宥维又插了进去，开启第二轮的漩涡。

这次做的柔缓，陈宥维靠在床头，握着李汶翰的腰缓缓起伏。李汶翰勾着陈宥维的脖子接吻，起先还自己柔柔的摆动，后来累了，在陈宥维耳边撒娇：“阿维，哥哥，累～”，却是不肯再动半分，陈宥维被叫的心痒痒。搂着他换了个姿势，把人困在身下，叼着奶头不撒嘴，身下的动作也半分没停，一时间汁水淋漓，撞击的声音在房间里被无限放大。

等到两人都释放时，李汶翰的嗓子都喊哑了，累得化成一滩水，挂在陈宥维身上不肯撒手，陈宥维的吻在李汶翰脖颈游走，轻轻吮吻，却又不敢留下印记，腻歪了一会儿，陈宥维刚想起身抱人去洗澡，就听到门外有人敲门。

俩人吓了一跳，李汶翰清了清嗓子问了句谁，却是胡春杨的声音，问他饿不饿，李汶翰有点心虚，回了几句就打发人走了，殊不知他声音里满是情欲，外人都能听出一二，何况是朝夕相处过的胡春杨。

陈宥维若有所思的帮李汶翰调好水温，然后坐在沙发上，像是在等什么人。果然没过多久，房门被打开了，进来的人是胡春杨。俩人都没有很意外，但空气还是沉寂了一阵儿。是陈宥维率先开了口：  
“你早就知道我们俩的这种关系吧？”  
“是”  
“那你”  
“可他也没承认过，你是他的男朋友。你能给他的我也都能”褪去在李汶翰面前的乖巧，胡春杨面无表情说出的话却一字一句打在陈宥维心上。

看着陈宥维皱起的眉头，胡春杨笑了笑，“哥哥的滋味很好”。玩味的盯着陈宥维风云变幻的脸色，胡春杨甚至做好了接受一拳的准备。

却是他没想到的回答：“那要一起么，让他做个选择。”

陈宥维没等他回话，便自顾自向浴室走去，很快抱出了裹在浴巾里的小兔子。李汶翰本来是挂在陈宥维脖子上，哼哼唧唧讨吻，却没想到一抬眼看到了胡春杨，他惊的要跳下来，但是腿软，被陈宥维眼疾手快的搂在怀里，三个人就这样静默的对立着。

还是李汶翰先开了口：“杨杨，我，我和宥维，还，还请你能帮我们保密，我——”。胡春杨上前一步堵住了李汶翰的话，他的手从嘴唇抚摸到脸颊，动作温柔至极，说出的话却带着一丝不容抗拒，“哥，保密当然可以，但是，你懂的，反正也不是第一次，对吧？”

李汶翰被他的话拽入回忆的漩涡，在别墅里的一幕幕在眼前浮现，脸颊红的像是要烧起来，在陷入混沌前他想，怎么就这样了呢。

没有答案。

陈宥维一手捧着李汶翰的脸和他唇舌纠缠，一手来到胸前，对着已经隆起的奶头揉捏，胸肉在指间溢出，松开的间隙能看到清晰的红印。胡春杨则在身后就着刚刚的润滑，顺利的插入，李汶翰被插的很爽，但一声声都被陈宥维吞进了唇齿间，只飘出了几句呜咽。

李汶翰双手被身后的胡春杨握着，没办法去疏解自己的欲望，只能眼睛红红的，可怜兮兮的去看陈宥维。陈宥维故意只是轻轻的触碰，却不给他个痛快，直到小兔子颤巍巍的伸出舌头讨好的在他嘴里搅动，他才伸了手，没多久李汶翰就又射了，后穴紧缩，夹的胡春杨也射了出来。

李汶翰已经累得不行了，两个男人却心领神会的交换了一下眼神，换了位置。陈宥维把他摆成了跪趴的姿势，柔韧度不错的腰塌下去，肉很多的屁股翘起来，俩人的眸色都深沉起来，陈宥维伸了手指进去，很快找到了那个点，轻松又挑起了李汶翰的欲望，换上刚才就硬着的巨物，一插到底。

胡春杨看着沉醉的李汶翰，一口含住他的奶头，打圈舔舐，时不时落下几个牙印，成功拉回了李汶翰的注意力，“杨杨，嗯，别，别咬了，痛”，带着哭腔的声音在耳边响起，胡春杨觉得自己更硬了。他一边和李汶翰接吻，一边把他手带向身下，“哥哥，也帮我解决一下啊”，带着磁性的声音让李汶翰清楚的认识到，胡春杨长大了，那个在大厂亦步亦趋跟在他身后的小男孩，已经变成了可以拥他入怀，跟他说，我也可以的男人了。

李汶翰想着，把嘴凑向胡春杨的性器，伸出舌尖舔了一下，然后试探着把冠头含进了嘴里，湿热紧致的口腔让胡春杨身体一颤，一边是难以形容的快感，一边是李汶翰肯为他做到这一步的满足。他只是让李汶翰含了一会儿，并没有深入，怕伤到他的嗓子。退出来时整个柱身泛着水光，他握着李汶翰的手，释放了出来。

陈宥维静静看着这一切，加快了抽插的速度，带着李汶翰一起，达到了顶峰。一时间，屋子里只剩下喘息声。三人休息了一会儿，做好了清理，胡春杨和陈宥维为了谁睡在床上开始了对峙，李汶翰困得不行，只得撂下一句，“一起睡”。

然后就成了这样，李汶翰睡在中间，枕着陈宥维的胳膊，腿随意的搭在胡春杨身上，三个一米八多的男人在床上倒是硬生生挤下了。

李汶翰迷迷糊糊间听到一两句：选谁，会选么，喜欢……，他嫌吵，似是回答又似是呓语：不，不选，喜欢，都……然后，世界就安静了。

据说每个人都有专属自己的一颗星星。  
但月亮只有一个，不够分，只能一起拥有。


End file.
